Worlds
The 18 worlds that make up Celestial Equine are a hub of activities! There is many, many features here for you to take part in; from joining clubs, playing games, and most important – making your horses! Unlocking Worlds There is two ways you can unlock a world; Player Points or World Coins. Player points every player earns every day, depending on your account type is how much you earn. * Basic: 100 points daily * Silver: 500 points daily * Gold: 1,000 points daily * Platinum: 3,000 points daily You also earn player points by entering your horses into competitions, beauty contests, and battles. When you start the game you are given two World Coins to help you start you on your way. You can also purchase theses from other players or in the Cash Shop. Worlds * The Tundra (5,000 points to unlock) * The Love World (20,000 points to unlock) * The War Lands (3,000 points to unlock) * The Volcano World (10,000 points to unlock) * The Tropical World (2,000 points to unlock) * The Plain Lands (1,000 points to unlock) * The Kingdom (60,000 points to unlock) * The Desert World (3,200 points to unlock) * The Water World (750 points to unlock) * The Pre-historic World (500 points to unlock) * The Ruins (900 points to unlock) * The Forest (500 points to unlock) * The Space World (4,500 points to unlock) * The Angelic World (5,000 points to unlock) * The Shadow World (1,000 points to unlock) * The Mythical World (6,200 points to unlock) * The Dragon World (900 points to unlock) * The Rainbow World (2,200 points to unlock) Exploring Your Worlds Create a Horse You can choose from two different types of horse creation depending on if you have upgraded your account or not; first creator is the Standard Breed Creator which is available to all accounts, the second is the Build a Horse which you can create a horse from scratch if you have a premium account. For more information you can refer our horse creation Wiki pagehttp://celestial-equine.wikia.com/wiki/Horse_Creation. Breed Book Users may browse world breed books in order to view available breeds. The breed books include a bred description, available coat colors, creator, and other misc information about the breed. The entries also list notable horses of that breed! Notable horses are currently ranked by earned points. Battle Come back soon to find to find out more about this feature! Currently it is in the works! Compete Competitions is a great source of income for you! Each horse needs to be entered into competitions in the world that it is from (IE: Nova breed is from the Space World so it needs to be entered into competitions in the space world). Once you are on the competition page you can search competitions that other players have created or create your own, which you can enter your own competitions. Basic accounts can create 5 competitions a day and premium accounts can create 7 competitions a day. Each competition has 10 classes to enter. Competition prizes * 1st - 300 Points to the horse + 300 Player Points to the owner + 150 coins * 2nd - 100 Points to the horse +100 Player Points to the owner + 50 coins * 3rd - 50 Points to the horse + 50 Player Points to the owner + 30 coins * Shown - 15 Points to the horse + 15 Player Points to the owner + 10 coins Competitions are judged at 10pm game time (Central time) every day. Breed Registry Come back soon to find to find out more about this feature! Currently it is in the works! Top Scores Find out who is the cream of the crop in your world by seeing the horses and players who have the most points and earnings! Why not check out if you can get your name on that list? This feature is still in development so check back soon for more features! World Store The World Stores is where you can browse food items, magic items, toys, wareables, and more! Each world has its own unique items, so be sure to check back often for rare finds! Shops are restocked every 30 minutes. Clubs Clubs are currently in development, but it does have an operating presidential election. Club presidents receive double the weekly salary as an incentive for running! Check back soon for more development for this feature! The Wardrobe Come back soon to find to find out more about this feature! Currently it is in the works! Beauty Contests Beauty Contests are a great way to earn player points and coins! Currently there are two beauty wcontest types available; “Open” which is available to anyone with eligible horses to enter and “Upgraded” contest which is exclusively for players with an upgraded account. Players are able to vote in any contest regardless of their account level! Beauty Contests are a simple game of pick your favorite horse. Contests are judged at 12am game time every Sunday, so be sure to use your daily votes! Beauty Contest Prizes * 1st place - 5,000 points to the horse, 5,000 player points for the player, 5,000 coins to the player * 2nd place - 3,000 points to the horse, 3,000 player points for the player, 3,000 coins to the player * 3rd place - 1,500 points to the horse, 1,500 player points for the player, 1,500 coins to the player * Each time your horse wins a vote - 5 points to horse, 5 player points to player, 10 coins to player * Warning: Removing your horse from the contest will forfeit all rewards earned! Quest Game You need to help horses in your worlds; they have kind of scavenger hunt for you! You need to find specific items to help them out within the time frame to receive a special gift. Finding the item within the given time frame will bring you to the next level! Failure will cause you to begin at level one once again! Best of luck in your quests! Category:Worlds